Humiliation
by Aliandry
Summary: Things are not the same anymore, what happened to Sasuke, and why does he only react like this to him? Is Naruto falling for him? SasuNaru. some violence, humil...
1. Great! Just great!

Aliandry: Well, it's been a while... and honestly I was going crazy, I had so many ideas and when I finally need to write them down... They just go puff!sign so this will come nice and slowly until my inspiration is back in its place (or I get some reviews with ideas). I am very sorry about mistakes or stupid things that I write down (because English isn't my first language)cries. And now please read and enjoy goes sit at dark corner of her room next to some emo person. Oh and please don't flame (a lot... ;).

Disclaimer: Hum? What? Oh that, I don't own the anime/manga Naruto, only a bad memory problem and some Yaoi-fangirl craziness. (But still…nothing like Sakura, I guess)

Paring: SasuNaru or NaruSasu (I'm still not sure )

Rated: well…I'm not sure maybe M or less(less, at least for now), some violence...

Story: Things are not the same anymore, what happened to Sasuke, and why does he only react like this to him? Is Naruto falling for him? SasuNaru. some violence, humil...

'thoughts'

_italics_ are for emphasis

"speaking"

Chapter 01Great! Just great!

"Great! Just great!" the blond mumbled to himself as he looked to the weather that had suddenly changed outside his apartment "More of my bad luck" he furiously spoke to himself. As he looked to though the window he reminded himself of the reason of is bad humour. It was that bastard Uchiha I'm-better-then-you-even-with-a-stick-up-my-ass.

"That bastard, hunting me all the time" he said putting on a clean baby blue baggy shirt that went down to his knees with some clean white boxers just to wear inside his apartment, he just had to have the greatest amount of bad luck in the world, not that the rain was going to make it worse, but the blond was always depressed in these kind of days, specially because of that bastard.

"One day, I swear that one day that bastard is going to regret the humiliation he made me go through" That humiliation had started a few weeks back, when the bastard had come back from the snake-guy (as Naruto liked to call him). Naruto was happy off course, his rival/best friend was back at home, but still Naruto knew that something was wrong. After the moment he came back he was always looking strangely at him. And Naruto had never seen that kind of look from the ice-prince. It was almost scary how you were looking at him and you suddenly saw dose eyes, they were looking at him like if he was something low, not worthy of breathing the same air as him, or even standing.

Well, that is not different from the look that the teenage boy gave him is the past, but you see after the judgment with Tsunade baa-chan Sasuke was different, and when I say different I say really different, Sakura and Ino(as long as the rest of the single population of Konoha) where constantly around him, and Sasuke didn't seem to care, and some of them even declared their undying love to him, and instead of the usual -back up I don't like you- he answered calmly like it was no big deal turning off a girl, and clamed that there was nothing more that he could offer her more than friendship.

This almost killed Naruto when he heard of it, an Uchiha was being nice, and to a girl. Maybe when they fought he made him change his mind, that or snake dude brainwashed him.

That's when the trouble started, with Uchiha being nice to everybody (even the guys), Naruto had to go talk to him and see for himself, but what he heard was not what he was expecting.

_+Flashback+_

"Heya Sasuke!" the blond said as he saw the black haired teen. Naruto had been out on a mission alone with Jiraira(lot's of information was collected, if you know what I meanwink) and only when he came back from it, he heard from some girls that the last of the Uchiha's was back and actually being nice, so he just had to see for himself. "Heard that you're not as much an ass anymore" he said resulting in a cold look from the other teen" What happened teme? Did that snake guy brainwash yo-"before he could finish talking he found himself against the nearest wall with the other boy's hand around his neck." Le-let go" he spat as he tried to release himself from the other teen's grip but failed because he had just came tired from a mission "T-teme, wha-" again he couldn't finish as a fist connected to is cheek, sending him to the ground.

The noise had attracted some fan girls that were passing by, and seeing the two of them together they thought it was just one of those fights that they used to have when they were young. So they started with some '_Go Sasuke-kun!'_ and '_Naruto you suck'_ as they saw the smaller boy hit the ground.

"What the fuck, you bastard!" he said puling himself up" Why did you do that? Are yo-" He stopped as he saw the boy look back at him, he saw red sharingan eyes looking strait at him, the kind of eyes that were always on his nightmares, from his fight with Sasuke and the constant chasing and torture of Itachi, and began to tremble. Sasuke seeing the effect that he had cause in the other boy, started grinning and stepped closer to him, so close that he could see true terror in the other boy's eyes.

"Why, Naruto are you scared?" he said opening he eyes a bit more "I always knew you were a coward"

For a few seconds Naruto processed those words before he could answer trying to make his words as secure as possible but falling as he said them in a alarmed tone "Shu-ut up". He tried to ease his breathing, but failing as the raven teen grabbed his collar "No, you shut up!" Sasuke pushed the blond boy against a wall again "And from now on it's Uchiha-san if you are to speak with me"

By that moment Naruto was in total shock, what had he done to him, why Sasuke was like this, and mostly, why was Naruto the only one to be treated like this.

_+End Flashback+_

'That bastard' ever since that day he was being treated like trash by the Uchiha and the worse was that he couldn't stop thinking about him. And every time they meet, he was humiliated even more.

_KnockKnockKnock_

'Who the hell can that be?' he slowly got up and walked to the door, not even bothering to ask who it was, just opening it.

"You!"

Aliandry: Yes short, I know. But as I said I need help, like in a muse or a beta. Someone to inspire me and correct me… So if someone is interested please tell me in a review! And Naruto is going to fall for Sasuke (of course), and later on you'll see what the bastard's problem is. Please R/R! gives out bunny-Naruto bushins to readers

Ali


	2. The Hell!

**Aliandry**: Well, welcome to chapter 2 of Humiliation, I hope that everybody will like this chapter, and I'm sorry for last chapter's… Hum... Punctuation problems…I'll try to see if I can fix them later.

And I want to thank everyone that reviewed.

-------To my reviewers------

_Skadi Hime_: I'm glad this caught your attention. And, again, I'm sorry for my punctuation!! I'll try to make it better in this chapter!! And I'm also very happy that you want more of this fict, I just hope I don't disappoint you. ;

_Lunarxshinob_i: Thank you. Here's the update!

_Yamano ringo_: You bet!

_BloodDrownedRose_: You really have too .About the reasons for this? You'll see.-grin-

_Mantineus_: Thank you, here's the update!

_Gaara-Gothic-Ninja-Sappy-Sue_: I Will, I will! Here it is!!

_Sara_: . Da próxima vez lê a Fanfict devagar!! –foje de um murro-

_Saxboyuk_: Thank you dobe-chan. Thanks for the clever part

_Hearmei_: Yeah, he really is one. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Hum? What? Oh that, I don't own the anime/manga Naruto, only a bad memory problem and some Yaoi-fangirl craziness. (But still…nothing like Sakura, I guess)

Paring: SasuNaru (I'm sure!! )

Rated: nc-17 in a near future. (Kidding, you'll see).

'Thoughts'

_Italics_ are for emphasis

"Speaking"

Last chapter

_KnockKnockKnock_

'Who the hell can that be?' he slowly got up and walked to the door, not even bothering to ask who it was, just opening it.

"You!!!"

Chapter 02

His eyes widened comically at the sight of who was in from of him.

"Yo!" said the ultra wet and careless pervert in front of his apartment door.

"What the-? He said as he registered the fact that his former sensei was in front of him, is one visible eye almost smiling. "I heard you came back from a mission a few days back, so-" The taller man walked unceremoniously into the blonds' apartment"-I decided to drop in and talk for a bit to see if you were okay" Kakashi said as he made his way to the couch.

"Oh…"the blond said, closing the door "Everything is okay Kakashi-sensei-" he said putting on his best fake smile "-so unless you are here for some free food, I don't see a reason to stay any longer." He teased.

It wasn't that he didn't like his perverted sensei's visit, but with the things going like they were now, you can imagine that what the blond wanted more in the world was to be left alone. And of all people knocking on his door, it had to be his sensei! The same one that knew almost everything about him, the one that could se through his fake masks every time (along with Iruka-sensei, of course), and by the look on his teachers face, he wasn't falling for the fake-fox-grin look.

"Naruto-" he said calmly "-you should know by know that that smile won't work on me, and besides-" his sensei said"-what happened is not really a secret."

'_shit_' Naruto thought.

He wasn't stupid, but he didn't expect that those lousy fan-girls would babble about what happened to the whole Village in such a small amount of time.

"Oh, that? It's nothing Kaka-sensei! Me and teme were always fighting about something in the past, so why can't we do it know?"

"I know-"said the older ninja"-but according to Sakura, there was no particular reason this time." The man started eyeing him as if to make him spit out information.

" You know, he just came back from that bastard, an I'm sure he had to bear a lot, so I guess it's normal for him to be pissed off…"

"Yes, I understand that also, but, why only you?" he said as the made himself comfortable in the couch " None of the girls have been mistreated, and if Sasuke couldn't old his temper against someone it was them, not you. Apart from –those- fights, of course." He said referring to the times in the past, when Naruto had obviously irritated the hell out of Sasuke.

"Yeah, but I was the only one that called him names or said things I shouldn't" he said not really caring about it, honestly, he didn't wanted his sensei butting in and talking to him about the events of the fight.

He looked to is sensei, which looked to have had a heart attack.

Naruto looked around as if he had a monster behind him "Hum…What?"

"You said you were wrong" he said as he stood up.

'_Holy shit! I did_' he thought.

"Well, looks like it wasn't that bad after all, he made you grow a little" his sensei joked.

But Naruto didn't get the joke, nor saw anything funny about it, in fact he kind of took it to the other side _'Yeah'_ he thought _'made me grow'_ after a few minutes of confusion it finally hit him _'The hell!!! Made me grow?'_ his mind screamed thinking about his lower regions.

"-but" his sensei said looking serious"-if there is anything, anything at all, tell me or Iruka, o.k.?"

"Kay…" he mumbled still surprised with what he had thought.

The older ninja started to leave, but when he was closing the door he suddenly said "It's better if you apologise to him-"he stopped for a bit, as if waiting for a reaction"-because we have a meting tomorrow at 05:00 am in the bridge. Ja ne!" and has he said that he closed the door extremely fast, almost breaking it, and jogged as if he was expecting something thrown at him.

But nothing came.

The only thing left behind was a stupefied blond whose eyes were about of size of dinner plates.

Nothing came. That is, until the blond registered the information formerly given to him.

And then.

It came…

"WHAT???

Sorry, sorry!!! I know you probably were expecting something else, like –Why the stick up Teme's ass or something, but that's for later chapters. And I am reallyyyyyyyyyyy sorry for this chapter, it wasn't supposed to be this short and the meeting at the bridge was suppose to be in here too, and also Naruto's "opinion" about that pervi thought of his…

Please review and if you already reviewed the last chapter please tell me something about this one too!!!! –gives chibi-Kakashi dolls to reviewers-

Ja ne


End file.
